El abuelo Loud
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Que pensarias si tu abuelo es mas relevante de lo que tu crees? El abuelo Loud nos demostrara que las personas adultas siempre tienen anecdotas que contar.
1. Nunca Juzgues a un libro por su cubierta

**Este fanfic fue hecho bajo un solo propósito: Darle un reconocimiento merecido a todos los abuelos del mundo que han tenido tanto buenas como malas experiencias en esta vida, estando en tiempos que remotamente eran más difíciles que los actuales.**

 _Sinopsis: Lincoln Loud debe de ir a Miami, Florida 3 días a visitar al abuelo con la Sra Loud sin sus hermanas debido a vísperas del día el día del padre, el Sr. Loud se lleva a sus 10 hijas a Carolina del Norte a visitar a su padre, el joven Loud piensa que su abuelo es un aburrido sin nada que hacer, pero un álbum viejo que encontró rebuscando algunas cosas cambiara completamente esas ideas sobre el abuelo._

 _ **CAPITULO 1: "NO JUZGUES A UN LIBRO POR SU CUBIERTA"**_

Era un verano monótono y aburrido para el joven Lincoln Loud, pues eran las vacaciones y mientras las 10 hermanas Loud se encontraban en Carolina del Norte junto a su padre visitando al tío Martin, él se encontraba visitando al abuelo en las bajas zonas de Miami, Florida junto a su madre en la casa rodante que tenía el abuelo.

-¡Esto sí que es aburrido, y todos los canales son pura basura!- se quejaba Lincoln desde el primer momento que puso un pie en esa casa, arrepentido de ni siquiera haber llevado en este viaje sus historietas favoritas, más aun no había con quien jugar, pues el abuelo se encontraba dormido en un viejo sillón que él había recompuesto la semana anterior mientras la Sra. Rita Loud empezaba a hacer la cena para los tres.

Se escuchaba "Happy Together" por toda la casa en una pequeña radio que se le notaba su antigüedad, mientras Linc perdía más la paciencia por el nivel de aburrimiento que se iba acumulando en su interior, daba vueltas por todo el remolque mientras se escuchaban las picadas de verduras que daba Rita en una tabla de madera algo rupestre, aun cocinando para todos , aunque esta vez la comida debía ser algo más regulada, debido a que el abuelo no podía consumir comida sin mucha sal ni grasas por su avanzada edad.

-¡Mama! ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casa? ¡Estoy aburrido, quiero mis historietas, extraño jugar con Clyde, los videojuegos, las andadas en bicicleta, aquí este sitio es aburrido, no hay nada bueno…..! – expresaba de una manera soez su cansancio de estar acompañando al abuelo Loud mientras se levantaba de su siesta vespertina, además del olor que emanaba la comida que estaba preparando su hija. –Tu sabes que nos vamos a quedar 3 días con el abuelo, me prometiste que ibas a hacer el esfuerzo para pasarla bien con el abuelo, si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí por favor, veras que el abuelo Loud ha hecho más cosas que tu padre y yo juntos….- le pedía la Sra. Loud en voz baja a su hijo, para que conozca mejor al abuelo y que cambie su perspectiva sobre el abuelo.

-¿Y qué es lo mejor que hace? ¿Dormir, quejarse, comer muy lento? – replicaba nuevamente Lincoln al recurrir a los defectos del abuelo que lo agobiaba la edad.

-¡Liiiiiincooooln! ¿Me puedes pasar un vaso con agua?- pedía el abuelo luego de una agradable siesta que lo había dejado reconfortado tanto física como mentalmente, mientras esperaba la comida que le preparaba su hija.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno el abuelo Loud? ¡Apuesto que no ha hecho nada bueno por su vida, no entiendo por qué estoy en esta pocilga….- refunfuñaba a regañadientes Lincoln, que cada vez su ira por estar en ese lugar lo consumía, mientras servía el vaso de agua para entregarle al abuelo.

-Aquí tiene- le entregaba Lincoln el vaso de agua que había pedido.

-¡Gracias Lincoln por el vaso de agua y tu visita, eres mi nieto favorito muchacho!- agradecía el abuelo, que se tomaba poco a poco el vaso de agua.

Sin nada más que decir, el joven Loud se dirigió a una gaveta donde se encontraban algunos libros que extrañamente le parecieron relevantes que el abuelo tenga este tipo de información, desde libros de astrofísica avanzada hasta algunos archivos que contenían cosas relevantes, todo relacionado a ciertos estudios y diagramas que eran extraños para él.

-Veo que encontraste mis libros universitarios- reía el abuelo Loud al recalcar que él fue un Ing. En Astrofísica y Astronomía, a lo que este título le basto para poder trabajar en el Ejército Norteamericano y por para el servicio de Inteligencia Secreta del Departamento de Defensa del estado.

-¡Wooooooow!- quedaba impactado Lincoln por todo lo que le estaba contando el abuelo, haciendo a un lado su aburrimiento y berrinches que había provocado desde que llegaron de tan largo viaje que duro aproximadamente 2 días, a partir de esto, el joven Loud no lo dudo dos veces, busco un lugar donde sentarse, pidiendo ser instruido por el abuelo que al parecer Rita tenía razón, el abuelo había hecho más cosas de lo que su nieto esperaba.

-Jaja, está bien Linc, pero primero necesito un vaso de té helado y un álbum que tengo debajo de esa gaveta donde encontraste esos libros- daba instrucciones el abuelo Loud para sentirse cómodo, mientras Lincoln no perdió tiempo, le pidió a la Sra. Loud que sirva un vaso grande de té favorito del abuelo que había hecho horas atrás, buscaba el álbum que complementaban algunas cosas que quizás con el observar de estas memorias, se ha de acordar de lo que le iba a relatar a Lincoln.

-¡Lo encontré! – decía con orgullo su descubrimiento al encontrar el álbum de fotos del abuelo constando de un gran título: "Mi vida resumida en fotos, obra de mis años de vida para mis futuras generaciones" mientras que su foto de portada constaba de los primeros años de Universidad junto a un compañero de tez trigueña, posando para la posteridad, cada uno con un puño elevado en señal de victoria en la Universidad de Ohio, el 15 de Octubre de 1959.

-Abuelo, ¿Quién es él? – preguntaba con mucho entusiasmo acerca de la persona que lo acompañaba en la fotografía.

-¿El? ¡Fue mi primer compañero de Universidad! – explicaba el abuelo acerca de esa persona, cuyo nombre era Roberto López , más conocido como Bobby , era un estudiante de intercambio que llego a erradicarse acá para cumplir con el famoso sueño americano, era de nacionalidad ecuatoriana, aunque no se acuerda de su ciudad, además de compañeros , también fueron parte de la inteligencia militar que en un principio necesitaba los Estados Unidos para combatir la "Guerra Fría" que estaba consumiendo al mundo con las intrigas que daba la "Tierra del Tío Sam" y la "Madre Patria" más conocida como la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas (URSS por sus siglas).

Lincoln quedaba maravillado con tal relato que le estaba compartiendo su abuelo acerca de lo que había hecho, sin contar las demás anécdotas que debía de acordarse con el pasar de las hojas de su álbum. -¿Y cómo se conocieron Bobby y tu abuelo? – preguntaba Lincoln, pues poco a poco le interesaba más la historia, mientras Rita aun no terminaba de hacer la comida.

-Que bien es ver a mi padre e hijo compartir un rato ameno- expresaba en su mente la Sra. Loud, que aún no podía creer que su vástago este escuchando las historias del abuelo.

El abuelo relataba que en un principio Bobby y el no fueron amigos, es más, fueron acérrimos enemigos, debido a la competencia intelectual que se formó en ese primer año de estudios.

-¡Fue una pugna por ser el mejor de la clase, Bobby llegaba con una beca completa del Cónsul Americano en su país y no deseaba perderla mientras yo tuve una beca deportiva por mi alto rendimiento en el futbol americano!- recordaba entre risas, el motivo de su amistad.

Cursaban el 2do semestre del primer año de carrera, por ende las materias se iban fortaleciendo, entre ellas Termodinámica, considerada "el miedo" de los alumnos en ese entonces, pues era una materia que estaba comandada por un maestro Django Abrusccatto, un viejo italiano al que llamaban "el verdugo Kelvin", pues se debía a su rígida forma de ser con los estudiantes, además de enviarles un proyecto final relevante, por ende se debía de realizar un experimento novedoso para pasar la materia.

-¡Loud y Lopez, trabajaran juntos, no quiero excusas, ustedes sabrán que hacer!- recordaba el abuelo Loud la orden del profesor, que incomodo a los estudiantes, tanto era su discrepancia que se sentaban en cada extremo del salón.

-¿Y qué experimento hicieron abuelo?-preguntaba insaciablemente Lincoln, que quería saber más acerca de su vida, conforme pasaba el álbum, en donde se observaba en una foto a los 2 chicos celebrando por alguna situación.

-¿Esa foto? ¡En esa foto habíamos sacado la mejor nota del curso, tanto así que el profesor se impresiono!- recordaba su experimento que estaba realizado a base de teorías de Albert Einstein con su "energía nuclear", analizando y comprobando que esta energía en futuros cercanos podrían convertirse en electricidad en masa, mas no en armas nucleares, estas hipótesis y conclusiones fueron dadas con fundamentos, aunque secretamente los Gobiernos más poderosos en ese entonces estaban desarrollando, pues estaban en los inicios de la Guerra Fría.

Fue algo difícil acoplarse en un principio con él, era un chico de pocas palabras, pero luego entendió el por qué Roberto actuaba de esa manera tan esquiva y frívola, luego acepto que su indiferencia hacia el abuelo Loud se debía a que lo rechacen por su nacionalidad, relatando que venía de un país que estaba en bonanza por sus producciones bananeras, pero su familia no recibía beneficios de estos rubros, solo ciertos grupos sociales, pues como él era de bajos recursos y discriminado, eso lo obligo a realizar un esfuerzo por estudiar al máximo el colegio, presentarse al Cónsul y ser uno de los 100 primeros Latinos que podían estudiar bajo el manto de "alumnos ejemplares", cosa que no se habían equivocado, Bobby era atento , además de excelente estudiante, algo terco con las chicas, pero bien educado después de todo.

-¡Bobby fue mi mejor amigo después de ese proyecto, hasta el final …..- relataba y a la vez en su mente preguntaba en qué lugar de este mundo se encontraba su amigo.

Mientras el abuelo seguía con sus relatos, encontró otra foto relevante, efectivamente con una chica simpática con su mejor amigo Bobby, a la que analógicamente observando, se parecía mucho a su madre, Rita Loud.

-Abuelo…...quién es ella?- preguntaba Lincoln con mucha picardía.

-¡Jaja! Buena pregunta nieto querido, ella es…..

-¡Papa, Lincoln! ¡A comer, vengan que la comida está servida!- anunciaba la Sra. Loud que la hora de cenar llego.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Mama, estábamos en una gran parte! – se quejaba Lincoln mientras el abuelo lo tranquilizaba, diciendo que luego de la cena, le iba a seguir relatando su vida. Mientras Rita conversaba por el teléfono con su esposo para saber cómo estaba la familia en Carolina del Norte, Lincoln detuvo un poco al abuelo , dándole un abrazo , a la vez pidiéndole disculpas por un principio pensar que el abuelo era el "ser más aburrido que pudiera existir".

-¡Jaja! Por eso hice ese álbum Lincoln, para que mis nietos no piensen que soy aburrido…- le devolvía una sonrisa y un abrazo a la vez, listos para sentarse a merendar.


	2. Lorient

_**CAPITULO 2: LORIENT**_

 _Buenas con todos los lectores, en esta oportunidad vamos a conocer a una persona muy agradable que iba a ser alguien importante en la vida del abuelo Loud, sin contar con las sorpresas que vendrán con su nuevo empleo-_

Luego de una deliciosa y nutritiva merienda que había preparado la Sra. Loud, Lincoln decidió nuevamente a buscar el álbum que había encontrado en tal gaveta, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo y esperar que el abuelo Loud salga del baño, buscando la página donde se habían quedado, justamente en una foto que se encontraba el abuelo, Bobby y una chica de fondo, deseando saber quién era esa chica misteriosa idéntica a Rita.

Una vez que sonaba la puerta, el abuelo se dirigía nuevamente a su sillón favorito, observando con una sonrisa a su impaciente nieto.

-¿Y por qué estas….? ¡Ah, cierto! – recordaba entre risas el abuelo lo que deseaba Lincoln mientras le entregaba nuevamente el álbum donde constaban algunos pasajes de su vida.

-Ahora si abuelo, ¿Quién era esa chica? –preguntaba pícaramente.

-¡Bueno, ya creo que estas en edad de saberlo! – explicaba el abuelo que ella fue su primer, y hasta la actualidad, la única chica que la pudo enamorar, la había conocido accidentalmente con Roberto en una manifestación pacífica en contra de la Guerra de Vietnam en las afueras de la Universidad, donde empezaba la concentración masiva que en su mayoría habían hippies y grupos universitarios en pro de la paz, a lo que salían del recinto estudiantil, se observaba un tumulto de gente que incluso pudieron venir de otros condados cercanos a Columbus, capital de Ohio.

Una chica rubia, con excelentes atributos, su tez blanca y una sonrisa apabullante que cautivaba a cualquiera, se encontraba con una túnica larga de color blanco, pintada su cara de rojo con una estrella en el centro, en protesta a todos los despilfarros y muertes que protagonizaban esa guerra sin sentido en suelo Asiático.

Accidentalmente, estaba tan anonadado, quien en ese entonces era joven, que en un lapso que se acercaba a la marcha, la vio tropezar con el tumulto, justo en ese entonces, decidió ayudarla a levantarse, pues la multitud la hubiera aplastado.

\- ¡Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme! ¿También estas en contra de la Guerra? – preguntaba la misteriosa chica.

-Emmmmm ¿Por qué lo dices?- intrigado preguntaba el chico por tal afirmación.

-Por tu camiseta, tontito- reía tímidamente la joven.

Pues irónicamente el abuelo en ese tiempo tenía una camiseta con un slogan que decía: "Freedom for the World", quizás una frase sin ninguna relevancia para él, pero una gran referencia para la chica que estaba completamente en contra de lo que estaba sucediendo en el extranjero.

-¡Soy Lorient Graham, pero puedes llamarme Lori! – se presentaba la hermosa chica que le había robado completamente la atención.

-Emmmmm, mi nombre es Alfredson Loud, pero mis amigos me llaman Alfred- respondía con timidez el joven Loud.

Mientras los jóvenes empezaron a conversar poco a poco, Roberto los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, al imaginar que esa chica seria perfecta para su mejor amigo. Luego de aquello, Alfred volvía con una gran sonrisa de ceja y ceja junto a un pequeño papel, pues era la facultad y edificio donde ella convivía.

-¡Ella también estudiaba en la Estatal de Ohio! – entre carcajadas de decía a Lincoln acerca de los estudios de tal chica, que cursaba en la carrera de Periodismo, además de ser la encargada de editar el diario universitario para los estudiantes que debían de mantenerse informados sobre las noticias de su querida universidad. También recalcaba que ella no era de Columbus, pues había emigrado de un pueblo fronterizo con Michigan llamado Front Calway, por un futuro mejor para su familia que se dedicaba de lleno a la agricultura.

Poco a poco se fueron conociendo, desde aquel día de junio del 1963, cuando accidentalmente se conocieron por ayudar a aquella chica, hasta el día de su graduación de cada una, aunque Lorient se graduaba primero, estaban conscientes que iban a seguir teniendo contacto, pues a ella le faltaban 2 años más para obtener su título, Alfred necesitaba 4 años más, pues la Ing. En Astrofísica y Astronomía en esos años era junto con la Medicina y Derecho una de las carreras más prestigiosas de la Universidad, pues todo aquel que se graduaba en dicha carrera, automáticamente obtenía un empleo fijo para el Ejercito por medio de un plan que consistía en reclutar mentes jóvenes para "apoyar a su país con estudios para el futuro".

-Seguimos con nuestras carreras, Bobby y yo estudiábamos, mientras que Leni se había graduado como reportera, y fácilmente encontró trabajo en un diario local, también seguíamos en contacto, ella me contaba que tuvo varios pretendientes en su trabajo, por su vecindario, e incluso un desconocido ricachón le propuso matrimonio, pero no los aceptaba porque me estaba esperando a que yo me gradúe, porque decía que yo era un alguien especial- relataba el abuelo, que esos años fueron tranquilos y felices, pues la amistad entre Roberto y el , además de su relación amistosa y a la vez romántica con esa chica se tornaba más color de rosa, sin contar las excelentes notas que obtenía junto su amigo a base de investigaciones y redacciones sobre varias teorías del espacio, que iban a servir para futuro.

-¿Aun tienes ese cuadro de honor abuelo? – preguntaba el curioso Lincoln, que deseaba ver uno de sus logros universitarios de su abuelo.

-Claro, búscalo en una caja que dice "Universidad", atrás de la gaveta donde encontraste esto- le daba indicaciones el abuelo Loud, mientras Lincoln decidió ir a buscar dicha caja, una vez encontrada , el asombro no se hizo esperar, pues al abrirla , encontró tal cuadro de honor marcado en bronce por hacer hecho una gran tesis Universitaria con el tema :"¿El Hombre puede viajar al espacio?", en esa tesis también constaba el nombre de Roberto López , su fiel amigo, además de algunas tareas, cartas de amor que le enviaba Lorient , bitácoras y bocetos de naves que quizás podían haber funcionado si se las hubiera tomado en cuenta.

-¡Wow abuelo, tuviste un gran amigo!- recalcaba Lincoln, al recordar a su buen amigo Clyde, tomando en cuenta su tez de piel y fidelidad que le tiene a su amigo Loud.

Virando la página, Lincoln observa varias fotos, en donde constan su graduación con su padre, Roberto, Leni y otro compañero.

-¿Y tú madre abuelo, porque no aparece en la foto de tu graduación? – preguntaba Lincoln.

-Mi madre enfermo muy rápido, falleció de tuberculosis un año antes de que yo me graduara Linc….- recordaba sollozo el abuelo, incluso quiso tomar la decisión de dejar los estudios para poder ayudar a su padre con la granja, puesto que él era hijo único, pero esa idea fue rechazada por Leni y Bobby, que lo apoyaron moral, e incluso económicamente para que pueda seguir con su carrera, y por ende graduarse.

Mientras el abuelo seguía con la historia, la Sra Loud junto con una taza de té podía escuchar desde la mesa de lo que estaba relatando, pues ella ya sabía toda la historia de su padre, e incluso cosas que ella pensaba que no debería contarle a Lincoln por su corta edad, aunque estaba consciente que el abuelo pensaba que Lincoln ya tenía edad para saber todo lo que le había pasado en su ardua vida.

-¿Y qué paso con Lorient, se casaron? – nuevamente preguntaba Lincoln.

-¡Apenas me gradúe, me case con ella, y por ende tu mama existe! ¡Jaja!- entraba en relato nuevamente el abuelo Loud para su nieto, que seguía observando unas fotos, entre ellas, Alfred sosteniendo a Leni en señal de recién casados, pues apenas el abuelo Loud obtuvo su título, el Ejército Norteamericano le propuso un trabajo de tiempo completo para realizar estudios astrofísicos, puesto que acepto sin ningún tipo de problemas, aunque después de todo Lorient estaba en contra que su marido trabaje para algún departamento gubernamental, mucho menos para el ejercito que seguía en disputa con la Unión Soviética en Vietnam.

-Me replicaba que no haga esos estudios, podía ser una maquina asesina que destruya todo el mundo- recordaba las palabras de su mujer, aunque en el estado económico no se quejaba para nada, pues en ese entonces el abuelo ganaba el cuádruple del suelo que ganaba su mujer como reportera. Con todas estas controversias, pasaron los años, y todos eran felices, Alfred pudo traer a su padre a la ciudad de Columbia junto con los padres y hermana de Lori, para que esta última pueda estudiar lo que ella deseaba: Derecho en la misma universidad, lugar donde se graduó su hermana y cuñado.

-¿Y qué le paso a Bobby?-preguntaba sobre su amigo el joven Linc.

-¡Tambien trabajaba conmigo, pues fue mi gran compañero en las tesis universitarias, ¿Por qué no en el trabajo?- recordaba el abuelo.

Aunque todo era felicidad, desde su graduación en 1967, hasta el año 1971, una carta mandada misteriosamente a principios de Febrero cambiaria completamente la vida del joven Ingeniero.

-Mira al fondo de la caja Lincoln- decía el abuelo Loud , indicándole que busque algo que le iba a interesar a Lincoln.

-¿! Top Secret?! ¿Qué es esto abuelo? – preguntaba con asombro el nieto Loud, que hasta donde el sabia, este tipo de documentos son de suma confidencialidad y solo a la persona que lo reciba puede leer dicha carta.

-Ese iba a ser mi próximo trabajo, algo que no voy a poder olvidar- conmemoraba el abuelo Loud, que esa carta iba a ser uno de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, en donde constaba junto con el sello del Departamento de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos.

 _Nevada, 12 de Febrero de 1972._

 _De: Departamento de Seguridad Secreta de los Estados Unidos de América._

 _Para: Alfredson Loud._

 _Un saludo del servicio secreto de la Nación, a su vez indicarle que usted ha sido seleccionado para el programa "New Ultra" , las especificaciones en esta carta serán pocas por el nivel de confidencialidad que nos reservamos, el 17 de Febrero del actual año, un auto de color negro lo estará esperando a las afueras de su casa para poder llevarlo a su nuevo puesto de trabajo, por favor pedimos humildemente que esta carta sea solo para su lectura, sin más preámbulo , nuevamente lo felicitamos por su arduo trabajo y por el servicio que nos va a prestar._

 _Saludos Cordiales._

 _Atte: Gral M. K . Rottwhiler._

Lincoln no tenía palabras, al saber que el abuelo había recibido un llamado del servicio secreto del departamento de Inteligencia Norteamericano.

-¡Y eso no es todo, Roberto también recibió la misma carta!- recordaba el abuelo, que ese mismo día había recibido una llamada de su fiel amigo, pues no salían del asombro al saber que realizaran trabajos para el departamento de Seguridad, pero con la intriga de cuales iban a ser los propósitos de dichos estudios.

Al virar la página, Lincoln se dio cuenta que no constaban fotos del nuevo trabajo que iba a ejercer, pues la desesperación por saber en qué iba a trabajar era más inquietante, además de la consigna que iba a dejar a su amada Lorient para trabajar en un lugar donde seguramente le iban a pagar el quíntuple solo por sus estudios y trabajos.

-Tu abuela y yo teníamos 30 años, así que antes de irme a Nevada, decidí dejar "haciendo a tu mama" ¡Jeje!- recalcaba entre risas el abuelo.

-¡Papa! ¡Eso no le cuentes a Lincoln! – se puso molesta Rita cuando escucho parte de ese relato por parte del abuelo.

-Eso si fue muuuuuucha información- Lincoln se había puesto rojo como un tomate cuando escucho esa información.

-¿Y qué paso después abuelo, te fuiste a trabajar a Nevada? – preguntaba nuevamente Lincoln.

-¡Asi es, ese mismo día me recogieron junto a Roberto una Jeep color negro, junto a 2 personas en su interior!- recordaba el abuelo Loud, mientras empezaba a bostezar, pues ya eran las 9 de la noche y su hora de dormir ya había llegado.

-¿Tan Temprano abuelo te vas a dormir? – preguntaba con algo de frustración Lincoln, que se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca al no saber nada más por el día de hoy.

-Tranquilo, mañana te contare más, veo que después de todo, soy un buen abuelo- sonreía mientras les daba un beso y abrazo a su hija y nieto respectivamente antes de irse a dormir.

-¡Buenas Noches! – se despedían del abuelo Loud que se dirigía a su cama a descansar.

Una vez dormido, Lincoln se acercó a Rita para preguntarse algo que quizás para ella resulto controversial.

-¿Y qué le paso a la abuela, madre? – preguntaba Lincoln.

-Deja que el abuelo te cuente mañana…..- terminaba la conversación la Sra. Loud mientras la pizza que pidió con anterioridad había llegado, con esto prendieron el televisor y madre e hijo se pusieron a ver "The Walking Ned" mientras que el abuelo descansaba luego de un arduo día de relatos.


	3. Lo que nos depare el destino

**CAPITULO 3: "LO QUE NOS DEPARE EL DESTINO"**

 _En este capítulo encontramos nuevamente al abuelo Loud seguir relatándole su travesía a su querido nieto, desde su estancia en China hasta ciertas cosas que resultan algo personales para el abuelo, sin contar con el giro que dará la vida de Alfredson Loud en sus últimos días en el gigante asiático._

El día acaba de empezar, por ello Lincoln se encontraba descansando en el sofá luego de una jornada anterior repleta de relatos de vida por parte del abuelo, quien seguía acostado en su cama , alado de su hija Rita, quien aprovecho el espacio que sobro de la cama para poder dormir con su padre. De fondo una bonita canción se emitía en el celular de la en forma de alarma para poder despertar, cual era "Love is a Battlefiel".

-¡7 de la mañana, debo de hacer el desayuno antes que papa despierte! – fue una expresión susurrante de la Sra. Loud para que el abuelo pueda seguir descansando en su módico colchón, aunque Lincoln se encontraba despierto luego de tal alarma que había programado Rita el día anterior, debido a una noche que constituyo de pizza y una maratón de "Aaaaaaarg".

Entre madre e hijo optaron por hacer el desayuno, para cuando el abuelo se levante pueda degustar sin necesidad de esforzarse como lo hizo el día anterior, que tuvo que hacer el desayuno para los viajeros que llegaban de tan lejos.

-¡Le haremos el mejor desayuno que jamás haya probado, así estará tan contento que seguirá con sus relatos, aún estoy intrigado de esos servicios secretos que había hecho para el Gobierno! – comento emocionado Lincoln mientras batía huevos con especias mientras la Sra. Loud freía algo de tocino y exprimía naranjas un delicioso jugo.

-¡Ay Lincoln! Tu abuelo hizo muchísimas cosas en su juventud, desde estudios secretos , hasta ciertos momentos que paso en Asia, te dije que debías de darle el tiempo necesario para que puedas saber algo más de el…. – replico la Sra. Loud mientras que su hijo debía de aceptar ese sermón como una lección de "No juzgar a un libro por su cubierta".

-Si mama…. – pensó mientras seguía batiendo los huevos para el omelette.

-¡Buenos días querida familia! ¿Qué están cocinando?- expreso su contento con un beso y abrazo a su hija y nieto, mientras se encontraban haciendo el desayuno, puesto que el abuelo se levantó por el olor agradable que emanaba el tocino.

-¡Qué bien huele, me recuerda a esos buenas comidas de Lorient!- recordó el abuelo entre sonrisas por la buena comida que le preparaba su mujer, además de Rita, que había heredado esa tan deliciosa sazón, sin contar los suculentos platos que degusto en los tiempos del ejército Norteamericano.

-¿Qué comiste en tu juventud abuelo?- pregunto el intrépido Lincoln mientras invertía los huevos revueltos en el sartén.

-¡Que es lo que no comí era la pregunta querido Lincoln! – entre carcajadas expreso que su dieta fue mi extensa, desde pollo que le preparaba en su juventud su madre, hasta serpiente en salsa al ajillo que le preparo el comité Chino en su travesía laboral por Asia, sin contar varias ancas de ranas, grillos y saltamontes.

-¿Y por qué comiste eso?- le resulto una incertidumbre al joven Loud que el abuelo en su tiempo de trabajo hubiera probado tal tipo de alimentos, tanto así que le resulto repugnante de solo imaginárselo.

-Ya te lo contare, tranquilo…. – le resulto fácil tranquilizar a Lincoln mientras Rita anunciaba que ubiquen la mesa, puesto que estaba listo el desayuno para el abuelo, que se lo notaba con ánimos para seguir con su fascinante relato, al igual que Lincoln que había demostrado su curiosidad de saber más sobre el abuelo ubicando los cubiertos y demás cosas para un buen desayuno.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, degustando un gran desayuno especial hecho por Rita y Lincoln basado en omelette, jugo de naranja, tocino con pan tostado, además de una toronja partida a la mitad para el abuelo, que explotaba relativamente de la satisfacción una vez culminada el desayuno, sin pensarlo 2 veces, Lincoln como nunca recogió la mesa para luego lavar todos los trastes.

-¿Lincoln, estas enfermo?- entraba en sorpresa la Sra. Loud al ver a su hijo tan cooperativo en la cocina, desde cocinar parte del desayuno hasta limpiar todo lo que se había ensuciado.

-¡No mama, solo quiero seguir escuchando los relatos del abuelo!- Lincoln respondió mientras limpiaba a toda velocidad, mientras el abuelo se propuso a buscar su remedio para la presión arterial antes de empezar otro día de relatos junto a su nieto.

-¿Cómo están todos allá, todo está bien? – fue la primera pregunta del día para el Sr. Loud , que se encontraban en llamada telefónica para preguntar cómo estaba el resto de la familia en la casa del otro abuelo Loud, la cual se situaba en Charlotte, Carolina del Norte.

La única novedad que recibió la Sra. Loud fue de una salida grupal al centro de la ciudad, un lugar remotamente tranquilo, en lo cual las hermanas Loud se divirtieron hasta mas no poder, además con la consigna de seguir paseando, puesto que el otro abuelo es un amante a los paseos familiares, con más razón si se encontraban sus nietas en su hogar de visita.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln ya se encontraba asentado con el álbum fotográfico en una pequeña silla, además de la cajita de recuerdos, esperando a su abuelo a que salga del baño, para poder seguir con las historias que había prometido relatar la noche anterior antes de retirarse a dormir por cansancio.

-¿Quién está listo para más relatos? – entre carcajadas le pregunto a su nieto, que por sus ojos notaba su curiosidad por saber más acerca de su vida, puesto que lo dejo en "hiatus" desde la última parte del relato que constaba que aquel 17 de febrero de 1972 debía de partir a su nuevo puesto de trabajo junto a su gran amigo de universidad, además de colega laboral Roberto López.

-Me recuerdo que Roberto paso en mi casa junto a su mujer el día de la partida con una gran parrillada- recalco el abuelo, que ese día ambas esposas se encontraban algo desconsoladas por la partida de sus maridos, pero con la consigna de que aportarían con sus estudios para la astronomía Norteamericana, luego de esperar, apareció misteriosamente una Range Rover color negro, sin placas, donde 2 sujetos se habían bajado del vehículo para dirigirse a la residencia Loud.

 _-¡Buenas tardes señor Loud y Zambrano! Somos del departamento de Inteligencia de los Estados Unidos de América, el objetivo de nuestra visita es de llevarlos a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, en el cual se encuentra en las bajas zonas del estado de Nevada, le pedimos por favor que guarden silencio, todo movimiento será monitoreado de principio a fin por seguridad, siguiendo este protocolo le pedimos que se despida de su mujer, la Sra. Lorient Graham, al igual que usted Sr. López con su esposa , la Sra. Frida Kalpestrini, tienen 5 minutos para tal acto, por ello seguir con el protocolo establecido, muchas gracias.-_ era la carta de bienvenida que guardo el abuelo, recibida de parte de uno de los hombres de negro que se apegaron al voto de silencio durante todo el trayecto , incluso en el aeropuerto, pues estrictamente no tenían derecho a pronunciarnos absolutamente nada.

-¡Wow! ¿Y a qué zona de Nevada fueron abuelo?- se notó cada vez más nervioso a Lincoln, que lo atrapaba la intriga por el viaje a su nuevo trabajo del abuelo.

-Bueno, luego de ese viaje en carro y avión privado, aterrizamos en una clase de base militar con varios bunkers y hangares- se dedicó a relatar parte por parte de lo que había observado el Alfredson Loud en su trayecto , dejando junto a su fiel compañero su respectiva familia para servirle intelectualmente a la inteligencia Norteamericana.

-¿Alf, donde crees que nos vayan a asignar? – la pregunta de Bobby era frecuente, desde que salimos del barrio Lexington donde residía, hasta cuando observamos una serie de hangares en el aire cuando el avión descendía poco a poco.

El trayecto había concluido, por ende los colegas se dedicaban con algo de temor a bajar del avión, a simple vista un hombre robusto de tez negra se encontraba en la parte baja de la base , aparentemente para darles la bienvenida y darles instrucciones necesarias para poder trabajar.

-Buenas tardes señores Ingenieros, les saluda el Gral Marcus K . Rottwhiler, principal responsable del proyecto secreto Gubernamental "Vertical Bird, planificado por el servicio secreto y aprobado por el Señor presidente"- se dedicó a explicar dicho proyecto, que consistía en ubicar ciertos satélites espías en países que "constituían un peligro para la seguridad nacional", tales como la respectiva Unión Soviética, Vietnam, Japón, además de la hermética Corea del Norte, que tenía un aceleramiento económico increíble en ese entonces, todo gracias al comunismo.

Aprovechando de los "polémicos" lazos que empezaban a formar los Estados Unidos y la República Popular China, en ese entonces gobernada por Richard Nixon y Mao Zedong respectivamente, el plan era sencillo para los Ingenieros Loud y López: Viajar a China en un periodo de 6 meses, en donde cada 2 meses se desplazaban a cada punto estratégico del gigante asiático, siendo el primer punto Xianjen, a 130 km de Nanning, en la provincia de Guangxi, para hacer estudios relativamente con Vietnam, luego subir al norte a la comuna de Bajuniang, ubicada a 74 km de Harbin, provincia Heilongjiang para estudiar a la URSS ,Japón y demás, para finalmente desplazarse al punto más peligroso : Darigun, ubicada solo a 8 km de Corea del Norte , en la provincia de Jilin.

-El último punto lo consideramos peligroso debido a que los norcoreanos están raptando personas que hagan estudios en sus fronteras para estudios en su beneficio, incluso hemos tenido indicios de torturas y asesinatos en Pyongyang, aunque Kim Il Sung lo niega rotundamente, igual tendrán todo apoyo brindado por el Servicio secreto en esta cartera de estado - decidió concluir el Gral. lo que debían saber los ingenieros, antes de partir al día siguiente en vuelo privado a Pekin, China junto a varios soldados que iban a proteger a capa y espada a los fieles amigos que debían realizar dichos estudios.

-¿Y en qué lugar te encontrabas abuelo ese día? – había preguntado Lincoln, con la incertidumbre de aquel lugar tan misterioso que relataba el abuelo, mientras la Sra. Loud salía de compras a un centro comercial cercano para conseguir ciertas cosas del hogar, además de conseguir comida rápida, puesto que ya era un poco tarde para cocinar.

-Bueno, era un sitio árido, complementado con varias bases y bunkers, además de ciertos hangares que alcance a observar, entre ellos, uno que estaba tan custodiado que me obligaron a bajar la cabeza cuando pasemos ese lugar, aunque alcance a ver un numero 18… - entro en detalles el abuelo con respecto al lugar donde se encontraba con su colega, que también sentía algo de intriga sobre ese lugar tan misterioso y repleto de militares armados hasta los dientes.

Una vez llevados a una pequeña caseta módica, el descanso era indispensable, debido a que a las 5 de la mañana debían partir rumbo a la "ciudad prohibida", con todo esto y luego de una noche de memorias universitarias y laborales, además de adagios de la niñez y adolescencia, el sueño fue su próximo compañero hasta las 4 de la mañana que sonaba la alarma general de la base, puesto que el vuelo salía en una hora.

-Probablemente el lugar donde estuve fue en el perímetro de Groom Lake, más conocido como el….- mantuvo su relato Alfredson Loud.

-¿¡AREA 51!? ¿En serio abuelo estuviste ahí?- interrumpió exasperado el joven Loud, que no salía del asombro al saber que su abuelo había estado en esa área, muy restringida para el público en general. En su partida a China, Alfredson le escribió una carta a su amada esposa Lorient, al igual que Roberto, dado que extrañaban el afecto que diariamente les entregaban luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo.

-Alf, ¿Qué suena mejor, te quiero como la rosa que florece o el agua que necesito para mi dulce estante?- empezó a sonreír el abuelo, recordando que su gran amigo era un poeta por excelencia, pero los números y los descubrimientos eran su mayor debilidad, optando por la carrera que lo hizo conocer a lo que en ese entonces era, "su gran colega y hermano de cabeza blanca".

Las cartas fueron depositadas al buzón del ejército, y con ello a las 5:02 del día domingo 19 de octubre partían rumbo a China, para completar 6 meses de investigaciones en 3 puntos del gigante asiático, con el objetivo de obtener los estudios necesarios para poder ubicar ciertos satélites espías en lugares estratégicos, además no ser reconocidos por cada gobierno local a investigar.

-Llegamos a China al día siguiente, y nos enviaron directamente al primer punto a realizar los estudios, debíamos de ser rápidos y eficaces, sin margen de error, además de tener cuidado con el mismo gobierno Chino, puesto que estos informes se iban a realizar sin la autorización de ese país, ni siquiera sabía que nos encontrábamos en ese sitio, nosotros ingresamos al país como inversionistas- rayo en su memoria aquellos recuerdos de su instancias en China, que constaban desde inusuales fenómenos nocturnos, comida relativamente rara en ciertos puntos remotos de cada provincia que fueron a visitar.

-¿Qué cosas raras comiste en China abuelo, tanto que comentabas, puesto que habías probado de todo?- fue retorica la pregunta de Lincoln respecto a las comidas exóticas que probo el abuelo en China junto a su amigo.

-Bueno, con Bobby probamos muchas cosas, desde pato a la pequinesa en Xiangjen, ancas de rana en la remota Luxong, un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Changchun, y otras cosas que por tu cara, veo que te ha dado asco- dibujo una sonrisa al ver a su nieto ponerse pálido por nombrar ancas de rana.

-¡Abuelo, eso le puede gustar a Lana, pero a mí no! – replico Lincoln por nombrar esa comida "exóticamente asquerosa", a la vez con el deseo de saber si realizaron todos los estudios que el gobierno les planteo para los satélites que iban a ser enviados al espacio, pues efectivamente pasaron 5 meses con 12 días, y los estudios estaban completamente terminados, siendo así que el abuelo y su compañero pudieron terminar el trabajo antes del tiempo estimado.

Además el abuelo recalco que cada 3 días escribía una carta para su amada Lorient y su hija, que venía en camino con el pasar de los meses, al igual que Bobby, que cada cierto tiempo escribía uno de los tantos poemas del alma que la enamoraban cada día más a su mujer, aunque no todo se tornó de rosa conforme pasaron los días.

-¿Y pudiste ver a mama nacer? – pregunto Lincoln.

-No, lastimosamente no pude hacer eso, ni siquiera regrese con Bobby a casa…. – recordó el abuelo aquel fatídico día de Agosto, puesto que mientras realizaban unas calibraciones finales en el despejado cielo de Darigun, aproximadamente 40 soldados norcoreanos en un convoy fusilaron a los 5 integrantes de la tropa americana que resguardaba nuestra seguridad, obligando a los científicos a treparse en uno de los autos, con destino a Corea del Norte, pues la advertencia del General Rottwhiler eran ciertas, los norcoreanos estaban reclutando a la fuerza científicos para sus planes de avances en la sociedad o cualquier cosa, pero como éramos norteamericanos, debíamos de hablar sobre nuestros propósitos , además del porque nos encontrábamos cerca del perímetro Norcoreano.

-Fueron tan rápidos, que en menos de 5 minutos nos treparon junto con nuestro equipo, los soldados quedaron abatidos en el árido suelo y nos llevaron a una clase de pequeña selva, pues estábamos saliendo de China por un letrero que estaba en coreano….- respiro hondo el abuelo mientras la Sra. Loud llegaba con la comida, para servirse a todo gusto.

-¡Mama, siempre interrumpes cuando la historia se pone buena! – protesto Lincoln, aunque se le olvido todo el enojo al ver la gran hamburguesa completa con papas fritas y Nuggets que se iba a servir, provenientes de Carl's Jr.

-¿Qué te pasa papa? – pregunto Rita al verlo con una cara de seriedad a su padre.

-Recuerdos de la hermética Corea del Norte hija, nada más…. – concluyo su relato momentáneamente, con la promesa que iba a seguir con su historia, que llegaba a su punto máximo con el secuestro de el con su amigo en Corea del Norte.

-¿Me trajiste ensalada? ¡Gracias hija querida!- fue la expresión del abuelo Loud al ver una ensalada de papas acompañadas de pollo al carbón, razón más que suficiente para que su sonrisa vuelva a marcarle su arrugado rostro.

-¡Gracias mama! – agradeció Lincoln, mientras Rita almorzaba lo mismo que su padre.

 _Con esto concluyo con el capítulo 3, sin antes agradecerles a todos los lectores que siguen mis fanfics , agradezco de antemano su completa atención a este humilde servidor que no es más que un simple aspirante a Ingeniero Ambiental , degustador de las matemáticas y ciencias afines a ella, además de trabajar en la rama de topografía ,recalco que mi objetivo de escribir fanfics es divertirme y despejar mi mente, además de entregarle al lector una historia entretenida, como lo es Louds Trip y Abuelo Loud, prometo de mi parte que vendrán más sorpresas con estas historias, finalmente debo de darle GRACIAS TOTALES A mmumocan por apoyarme en mis correcciones y demás cosas en mis historias, les recomiendo sus fics, admito que son mucho mejores que los mios._

 _Con todo esto, agradezco de antemano su total atención, prometo dar más._

 _Atte: TonyPresidio._


	4. Una oscura estadía en Corea del Norte I

**CAPITULO 4: "UNA OSCURA ESTADÍA EN COREA DEL NORTE I"**

 _ **En este capítulo se demostrará la crudeza del secuestro y maltrato por parte de los norcoreanos a Alfredson Loud y Roberto López.**_

Luego de un buen almuerzo, mientras Rita se dedicó a lavar los trastes que había dejado tanto Lincoln como su padre, el joven Loud siguió a su abuelo, que se dispuso a tomar sus pastillas para poder continuar con la historia, como se lo había prometido.

-¿Puedes pasarme un vaso con agua? – preguntó el abuelo para que pueda tomar sus pastillas.

-¡Por supuesto abuelo!- respondió con entusiasmo Lincoln mientras corrió a la cocina por aquel vaso con agua que necesitaba el abuelo para poder seguir relatando sus anécdotas de antaño. Lincoln apenas lo vio tomarse sus medicamentos, se dedicó a sentarse en el suelo y prestar atención a estos relatos.

-¿Listo? – preguntó el abuelo luego de tomar su última pastilla.

-¡Sí!- concluyó Lincoln.

-No recuerdo decían aquellos norcoreanos aquel día, pero nos apuntaron durante todo el trayecto a Pyongyang con fusiles AK-47 soviéticos…. – recordó nuevamente el abuelo al momento de ser capturado y trasladado a la capital de Corea del Norte junto con su compañero y colega de vida Roberto López, que por sus expresiones notaba nerviosismo en la parte posterior del auto, donde se encontraban d soldados norcoreanos, justo como pudo recordar el abuelo.

-¿Estabas asustado abuelo? – preguntó intrigado Lincoln por la forma en que relataba el abuelo la historia.

-La verdad que sí, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podía entender a aquellos soldados que estaban gritando entre ellos mismos- dijo el abuelo en respuesta de la pregunta algo capciosa por parte de Lincoln, al no poder hacer nada el joven Alfredson, que sentía mucho miedo.

De lo poco que pudieron observar en aquel hermético país, las carreteras estaban completamente vacías, en las cuales solo pasaban convoyes militares para pruebas o simplemente una rutina diaria.

Un soldado se apiadó de los rehenes y decidió abrirles la compuerta en el cual estaban observando el paisaje norcoreano por un pequeño hueco en la parte transversal de aquel compartimiento.

-¡ESTO ES COREA DEL NORTE, NORTEAMERICANOS DE MIERDA– fue el grito de furia que lanzó otro soldado norcoreano que al verlos nuevamente, les lanzó un golpe con aquella arma de grueso calibre que cargaba en las manos. Un soldado empezó a reírse de tal maniobra, a tal punto que un golpe fue recibido por cada uno, tanto de Alfredson como de Roberto.

-Los norcoreanos nos odiaban, no sé cómo no morimos en ese instante, además ese corte que nos hizo en la cabeza fue algo profundo, la cabeza me daba muchas vueltas en ese instante- recalcó el abuelo mientras le enseñaba a su nieto la herida que le provocó ese golpe.

-¿A dónde crees que nos lleven?- preguntó algo intrigado Alfredson a su compañero.

-No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé…. – concluyó Bobby.

Luego de un lapso de aproximadamente ocho horas, desde su secuestro en Darigun, China, además de algunos refrigerios que los soldados estuvieron dispuestos a darles para que no pasen hambre, además de pasar por varios recintos donde a pesar de haber cosechas en abundancia, se notaba una completa pobreza por parte de los agricultores y personas del sector rural. Pasando además por varios sectores industriales en los cuales, los soldados recalcaban con el nombre de la ciudad con un inglés sencillo y rustico, el objetivo se acercaba cada vez más a los secuestrados.

-Un gran arco construido a base de dos mujeres que sostenían una serie de cestos nos decía que ya estábamos en Pyongyang- relató el abuelo Loud lo que había observado en ese lapso de tiempo, mientras que su mejor amigo se encontraba en reposo por tan largo viaje.

-¿Y cómo es esa ciudad abuelo? – preguntó Lincoln al escuchar que esa ciudad estaba en una completa ruina, además de pasar por una terrible hambruna por un gobierno dictatorial.

-En ese tiempo, la ciudad se veía muy próspera con sus grandes estructuras- contó Alfredson mientras recordaba con anterioridad su llegada a aquella ciudad comunista, para luego llegar a un fuerte militar norcoreano , donde los soldados se encontraban rompiendo filas para cumplir con sus labores.

-Nos bajaron en ese lugar, nos querían interrogar….- recalcó el abuelo, además de al momento de bajarse del auto, les ataron las manos y les llenaron de agua los pies para que si pensaban escapar, se les iba a resultar muy difícil, además de tener un guardia en cada lado custodiando su camino.

-Observé que era uno de esos campos de concentraciones en el cual los de la Agencia Norteamericana nos había contado, que todo rehén era llevado a un campo de concentración- siguió con su relato el abuelo, mientras Lincoln aun no podía salir del asombro por semejantes cosas que le ocurrieron en ese tiempo.

Luego de varios metros recorridos, los científicos fueron llevados a una pequeña covacha donde debían de aguardar, de repente apareció un general norcoreano, vestido con su típico traje verde oscuro, bañado en condecoraciones y medallas, en el cual también constaba un listón con una insignia dorada, además con el rostro de Kim Il-Sung, el cual era "Líder Supremo" de ese país.

Una cara furibunda se notó en ese general, el cual se empezó a presentar.

-Mi nombre es Lee Il Cho, su futura pesadilla cerdos bastados- fueron las pocas palabras que expresó aquel general que llamo a 4 soldados a atar tanto a Alfredson como a Roberto en unas sillas de madera, puesto que aquel sujeto tenia las intenciones de interrogarlos bajo torturas.

-¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo en frontera norcoreana? Y digan la verdad, o no querrán sufrir…. – fueron las palabras de aquel tipo que saco una navaja de una parte de su bota izquierda, para romperles la camisa que usaban los científicos.

-Ese sujeto colocó una batería industrial sobre una mesa conectada con 4 cables de fácil conducción, era un taser eléctrico casero….- fueron las palabras del abuelo al relatar la forma de tortura que deseaba emplear aquel nefasto tipo, el cual empezó a conectar los respectivos cables a la corriente eléctrica, para luego empezar a chocar los cables que restaban con sus manos.

-¡Alfred, no quiero morir!- fueron las palabras de histeria por parte de Bobby, en el cual se encontraba muy asustado para poder pensar en tal peligrosa situación.

-¡Hablen, los quiero escuchar! ¿Por qué carajos estaban haciendo estudios en nuestra frontera?- interrogó con más furia el general norcoreano mientras se acercaba con aquellos cables a sus respectivos cuerpos, mientras se mostraban decididos a no cooperar, debido a que aquel proyecto era confidencial y por ende los enemigos no debía de saber acerca de este proyecto militar impulsado por el Gobierno Norteamericano para poder monitorear desde el aire a sus enemigos.

-¡Tiempo de que hables negro! – gritó con profunda demencia mientras los cables toparon el torso de Bobby, que no pudo resistirse al dolor por el choque por los más de 7200 kv que recibió producto de no "cooperar" con aquella insistencia.

-Fue un momento muy difícil a ver a mi mejor amigo sufrir por tremenda carga que tuvo que soportar, a mí me electrocutaron dos veces, pero Bobby me defendió durante todo el proceso, el recibió cinco descargas…. – fueron parte de las palabras del abuelo al relatar el nivel de tortura que recibieron los jóvenes científicos, mientras Lincoln se dispuso a traer un vaso con agua que el abuelo pidió, debido a aquel relato crudo, producto de su arriesgada vida.

A partir de la quita descarga, Alfredson Loud no quiso ver sufrir nuevamente a su mejor amigo por otra descarga que estaba lista por parte de aquel general, tanto así que se escuchó un grito estruendoso en toda la covacha que sorprendió inclusive al mismo general ,el cual se le cayeron los cables.

-¡HABLARE, PERO YA DEJEN DE TORTURARNOS!- me expresé con todas mis fuerzas, no aguantaba más descargas, mucho menos las que les estaban dando a su amigo Bobby, con algo de temblor en sus labios relataba aquel duro momento que paso en aquel interrogatorio. El general de repente se lo noto con una sonrisa frívola pero alentadora por algunas palabras que empezó a decirles a aquellos rehenes que sufrieron producto de tal tortura que el mismo había fabricado.

-Ahora si están hablando en mi idioma, ¡desátenlos!- fueron las palabras del general, al dar la orden de desatar de manos y pies tanto a Alfredson como a Roberto, por el cual empezaron a relatar todo lo que sabían, desde los principios del proyecto hasta cual era el objetivo de realizar aquellos estudios en la frontera.

-¿Qué les costó cooperar desde un principio? – recalcó aquel sujeto, que luego de aquella información dada, se retiraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por "tal buena labor" para aquel régimen, sin antes darles una bofetada a cada uno de los científicos.

-Lo hicieron bien estúpidos, y para que vean que soy benevolente….- fue parte del diálogo que Lee expresó mientras dio la orden de traer comida a los rehenes, que por las expresiones en sus rostros denotaban cansancio, hambre y sed. El general se retiró del sitio lentamente, sin antes mencionarles que ese iba a ser su lugar de estadía hasta que otro alto superior del gobierno central norcoreano decida qué hacer con aquellos amigos que sintieron un miedo por su impunidad.

-Alf, te debo la vida…. – fue la reacción de Roberto al agradecerle por haber terminado con semejante tortura.

-¡Somos hermanos y los hermanos nunca se dejan caer!- expresó con furia el abuelo luego de aquellas palabras que hicieron sentir culpable al abuelo Loud, producto de las descargas eléctricas. Luego de ello, dos soldados llegaron al lugar para entregarnos un plato lleno de comida, en lo cual apenas les entregaron aquellos alimentos, se dedicaron a comer sin cesar, debido al hambre.

Una vez con el estómago lleno, los mismos soldados llevaron una manguera de bombero, de aproximadamente 50 cm de diámetro para poderlos asear, bajo un chorro ilimitado de agua helada, para entregarles una muda de ropa y que puedan dormir en dos bolsas para descansar que los mismos soldados cargaban.

-Por lo que veo, el general fue algo benevolente abuelo- interrumpió Lincoln luego ese relato sobre aquellas cosas que recibieron en aquella covacha.

-Sí, fue muy benevolente Cho- el abuelo respondió aquella incertidumbre mientras se acordó de otra covacha que tenía a unos cuantos norcoreanos desnutridos, sin asearse, además de mostrar signos de tortura.

-Al recostarme, recordé mucho a Lorient…- conmemoró aquel momento el abuelo, mientras Lincoln se disponía a comer unas frituras que Rita le llevó a la casa luego de hacer algunas compras en el centro comercial para la cena de más tarde.

-¡Dame!- fue ágil el abuelo al momento de quitarle una que otra fritura que estaba degustando Lincoln.

-¡Abuelo! – fue la queja del joven Loud.

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el cansancio y los recuerdos que agobiaron tanto a Alfredson como a Bobby, en especial de sus respectivas esposas e hijas que se encontraban al otro lado del mundo, pidiendo día a día que sus esposos estén sanos y salvos en aquellas tierras peligrosas, cosa que no era así.

Las seis A.M daba el reloj por la alarma que sonó en aquel campo de concentración en las afueras de Pyongyang, en el cual el general entró lentamente a la covacha donde se encontraban los norteamericanos, con dos carpetas en su mano izquierda, donde constaba toda su información, desde la fecha de nacimiento hasta sus trabajos más recientes en los cuales les costó su secuestro.

-¡Arriba pedazos de mierda, esta vez sí van a trabajar en serio! – fueron las palabras de Cho, mientras nuevamente se los ataba de manos para que sus intentos de escape fueran en vano, custodiados además por dos soldados cada uno. La luz del día cegó por un momento a los compañeros, producto de estar toda la noche en un lugar absolutamente oscuro.

-Nos llevaron a una especie de oficina, donde nos esperaba una persona superior a aquel general por el acto de reverencia que les hicieron todos aquellos que nos dirigieron a ese lugar- contó el abuelo mientras a cada momento degustaba de aquellas frituras que su nieto tenía en una funda plástica.

-Tomen asiento, les voy a ser claro y conciso- les dio la bienvenida a Alfredson y compañía un astrofísico- general del partido Juche , el cual era apodado "Copérnico" por sus vastos conocimientos en la rama, además de ser el encargado de otro proyecto norcoreano en secreto nombrado "Wanbyeoghan Seupai", o simplemente "Plan WS" , que significaba espionaje secreto en coreano, que consistía en lanzar dos satélites militares camuflados como comerciales de Corea del Sur , dado que aquel país del sur estaba probando también esa misma tecnología bajo la tutela de Estados Unidos, tanto en espacio aéreo surcoreano como norteamericano.

-Ellos ya sabían que íbamos a ir su frontera, ya todo el secuestro estaba planificado- dijo el abuelo Loud mientras Lincoln quedó mas impactado de lo normal por aquellas declaraciones.

-¿Ya sabían? – preguntó Linc.

-Sí, ya sabían que íbamos a hacer estudios- siguió con su relato el abuelo.

Las opciones son sencillas trabajar con nosotros para sobrevivir o morir por negarse a colaborar- fue parte del dialogo de aquel hombre, que por dentro sabía que iban a aceptar, puesto que deseaban ver a sus respectivas familias y no morir de forma tan prematura.

Con cabeza gacha, daban por positivo la colaboración que iban a realizar para el gobierno norcoreano, cabe recalcar que tanto Alfredson como Roberto tenían conocimiento sobre el espacio aéreo norteamericano, tanto así que en los cuadernos de estudios de los científicos tenían todos los apuntes y estudios de aquellos espacios aéreos, aquellos cuadernos se encontraban confiscados, hasta que acepten el trabajo de tiempo completo, donde iban a realizar aquellas labores solo por sobrevivir, mas no por profesión.

-Nos llevaron a la ciudad, donde íbamos a estar hospedados hasta el día siguiente , donde nos detallaron que trabajaríamos 10 horas los 7 días de la semana, en diferentes puntos de Corea del Norte , primero para obtener coordenadas de aquel país, luego seguir con el protocolo- relató Alfredson Loud a su nieto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te iban a tener ahí abuelo? – preguntó curioso como siempre Lincoln.

-Hasta el día que me muera…. – concluyó el abuelo.

Lincoln no supo que responder a aquellas palabras por parte del veterano de la astrofísica, tanto así que solo le dio pauta para que el abuelo siga nuevamente con su relató.

-Hicimos algunos estudios en ese país, y aunque ya no nos trataban como rehenes, nos sentimos presos al no poder salir de aquel país, sin ni siquiera poder ver ni escribir a nuestras familias- recordó con mucha tristeza aquellos días de estudios de campo junto a su amigo, pero sin el apoyo y cariño de su familia, en especial de su amada esposa Lorient y su hija Rita, en honor a Santa Rita de Cascia, beata italiana, a la cual calculó que había nacido 5 meses atrás, días después de que Alfredson partiera a su viaje por trabajo, que al parecer , no tenía retorno.

-Estuvimos en Corea del Norte casi dos años, trabajando como esclavo por nuestra supervivencia, hasta el día que fugamos de ese nefasto país – contó el abuelo.

-¿Y Bobby? – preguntó Lincoln luego de escuchar tanto de él.

-No volvió conmigo a casa luego de la huida que tuvimos…. – terminó de relatar el abuelo, mientras Rita llamó a merendar tanto a su padre como su hijo , cosa que no le agradó tanto al joven Loud por haber interrumpido en el punto máximo del relato.

-¿Te pasa algo abuelo? – preguntó Linc al ver un poco sollozos los ojos del abuelo.

-No, tranquilo querido Lincoln, vamos a comer- invitó el abuelo a la mesa y degustar de canelones que preparó la Sra. Loud con mucho esfuerzo.

Aunque el abuelo por fuera demostró fortaleza a su nieto, por dentro aún se sentía devastado por aquel fatídico día de Octubre del año 1974, el cual no volvió a ver más a su mejor amigo.

 _ **Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, sin antes agradecerles de antemano por leer mis historias, que son simplemente entretenimiento para mi alma, además de llevarles una buena historia, gracias totales!**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresido, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


	5. El escape

**CAPITULO V : "EL ESCAPE"**

 _En este capítulo veremos al abuelo Loud recuperar su libertad junto a su gran amigo Bobby, aunque no todo será felicidad en este capítulo…_

Luego de terminar aquellos canelones hechos por Rita, tanto Lincoln y Alfredson Loud se levantaron de la mesa para ayudar a ordenar y lavar los platos, mientras la Sra. Loud decidió ir a tomar una ducha por el largo día ajetreado que tuvo, desde arreglar absolutamente toda la casa, hasta cocinar la cena.

Luego de lavar los trastes junto a su nieto, el abuelo decidió encender el televisor para informarse un poco de las noticias que habían transcurrido a lo largo del día, con la promesa que iba a continuar un poco con la historia que había quedado inconclusa en su llegada forzosa a Corea del Norte como prisioneros con fines científicos en Pyongyang. El abuelo encendió la televisión, específicamente en la NBC para revisar ciertas cosas, desde política hasta el segmento "Cosas Curiosas en Miami", mientras Lincoln lo observaba para ver si seguía con sus relatos que habían quedado inconclusos.

-Apenas terminen las noticias, sigo con el relato, tranquilo Lincoln….- fueron las palabras del abuelo al ver a su nieto sentarse cerca de sus pies, como fueron las veces en el cual Alfredson se dedicó a contar sus anécdotas en sus tiempos de juventud, aunque esta vez se denotó pensativo, tratando de querer explicar la peor experiencia de su vida en aquel país asiático.

Lincoln se levantó del sitio por el hecho que al abuelo le tocaba sus medicamentos, aprovechando que su madre salió de la ducha, el también decidió tomarse un refrescante baño luego de un día caluroso, mientras Rita sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba sucediendo al abuelo , donde su travesía en Corea del Norte no fue de la mejor, dándole así una nostalgia cada vez que recuerda esa historia, pero a la vez debía de contar aquel relato con la intención de que sus nietos sepan en verdad quien fue.

Después de llevarle a su abuelo el vaso de agua, Lincoln fue a ducharse para poder estar más fresco al momento de que el abuelo vuelva nuevamente con su historia, a lo que luego de aproximadamente treinta minutos en el cual Lincoln y el abuelo estaban preparados respectivamente para seguir con su noche de relatos, por parte del abuelo.

-A ver, ¿Por qué parte iba?- le preguntó a su nieto a ver si tenía una buena memoria por los relatos que había contado.

-¡Copérnico les dio la bienvenida! – Lincoln respondió entusiasta por el buen humor que había preguntado el abuelo para seguir con la historia.

-Voy a ser realista Lincoln, hubo días en donde no comíamos por las sequias que hubo en aquel país, aunque el lugar donde estábamos no era tan malo…- fueron partes de las palabras del abuelo Loud sobre las condiciones que tuvieron que vivir Alfredson y Roberto en su secuestro en Corea del Norte. Bajo la supervisión de "Copérnico", se dedicaban diariamente a hacer estudios de campo, que daban desde las siete de la mañana, hasta las cinco de la tarde, con un descanso de una hora, con una ración de comida y un litro de agua que debía durarles en la jornada laboral, bajo un clima variado, desde temperaturas de hasta treinta y ocho grados centígrados que sufrieron en los meses de Julio, Agosto y Septiembre en varias ciudades fronterizas, hasta las gélidas temperaturas que se daban por el mar de Japón y aldeas norcoreanas aledañas.

-Es triste como los campesinos son tratados….- parte de lo visto por Bobby, que también pudo escribir un pequeño librito en secreto cada noche, en el cual todo lo que veía de aquel país hermético, era escrito bajo los bocetos y formulas astrofísicas que ayudaban con la operación que estaba siguiendo el gobierno Norcoreano, mientras que Alfredson le tapaba las espaldas cada noche, debido a las rondas sorpresas que realizaba algún militar cada noche antes de mandar a apagarles las luces a los compinches de universidad, esta vez radicados forzadamente en Pyongyang, capital norcoreana que estaba en "auge" por la ayuda soviética, a pesar de que en aquel país no todo era felicidad.

-Fue un día terrible, vi a cuatro soldados norcoreanos entrar a una casa y repartir balas a una familia por no seguir el "Juche"….- escribió una noche Roberto, mientras observó la luna y recordar a su amada esposa e hija que quizás ya había nacido, al igual que Alfredson quien recordó a Lorient y su hija, a quien se la bautizó con el nombre de Rita.

-Extraño América Alfred, extraño mi familia, extraño la comida, extraño todo….- entre lágrimas se expresó Roberto, que cada día deseaba salir de aquel país que lo tenía prisionero, por ende, a partir de esa noche, Roberto estaba decidido a buscar la forma de escapar del calvario que estaban sufriendo a manos de los norcoreanos. La familia y la libertad fueron motivos suficientes para estar dispuestos a crear un plan que no debería fallar, pues estaban conscientes que el enemigo no perdonaban a los "fugitivos".

-La única regla para los forasteros capturados aquí es que no se deben de escapar, porque si tratan de escapar, la muerte por fusilamiento será su castigo, ¿Entendieron?- fueron las palabras de "Copérnico" que Roberto y Alfredson pudieron recordar al ser entrevistados en aquel campo de concentración de la capital.

-¿Estabas consciente del riesgo que corrían abuelo?- interrumpió algo tembloroso Lincoln.

-Completamente, por eso el plan no debía fallar- prosiguió con el relato el abuelo.

Esa noche, los amigos empezaron a charlar durante aproximadamente una media hora bajo una jerga que se inventaron en la universidad, conocido como "idioma de la p", en el cual consistía de separar las silabas y agregarles una p y su respectiva vocal, siendo este mismo el que iban a utilizar para poder compartir ideas sobre su plan sin que los norcoreanos puedan descifrar aquellas palabras.

La noche se convirtió en día, y el plan "Fuga Capitalista", tal como lo había dado nombre a tal plan, se había dado por iniciado el cuatro de Julio de 1973, aproximadamente a diez meses de su cruel captura por parte de los norcoreanos. En el fondo de la ventana que daba la habitación de Bobby y Alfredson se denotaba un humo negro, mientras "Copérnico" tocaba la puerta.

-Hoy es día libre, así que arréglense que nos vamos a La Plaza Central - fue claro y conciso "Copernico", acerca de un evento que estaba organizando el líder en ese entonces Kim Il Sung, conocido como el "eterno líder". Un soldado llevó a aquella habitación dos sacos típicos elegantes norcoreanos, por parte del líder, que deseaba conocer a aquellos científicos norcoreanos, pero tanto Bobby como Alfredson no sabían sobre aquel encuentro.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, los norteamericanos se embarcaron en un auto que los estaba esperando en las afueras del lugar donde estaban residiendo para poder dirigirse a la Plaza Central , en el cual estaban concentrado miles de Norcoreanos en su alrededor, en una especie de mosaico que demostraba "unión comunista", tal como aquel científico norcoreano aseveró.

En medio del tumulto, Bobby empezó a asustarse debido a que estaban ingresando al lugar de los altos mandos norcoreanos, entre ellos el líder Kim Il Sung, rodeado de sus cabecillas en aquel gobierno.

-Espera, espera abuelo. ¿Estuviste cerca de aquel hombre? – preguntó con mucha emoción Lincoln.

-¡No solo eso, también me saludó!- respondió con algo de entusiasmo el abuelo, aunque estuvo consciente que aquella persona no era para nada agradable. El traductor de aquel encuentro entre los científicos y el líder fue el mismo "Copérnico", quien con una reverencia se regocijaba al líder, mientras Bobby y Alfredson les daba un simple apretón de manos, a la vez pidiendo disculpas por el secuestro forzoso, también pidiendo de sobremanera que estén en aquel país para que sigan con los trabajos que "facilitaban la seguridad norcoreana con los enemigos".

-Tomen, esto es para ustedes- fue lo único que se le pudo entender Kim, mientras se les entregó a cada uno una nueva libreta con un mapa topográfico norcoreano y las rutas que iban a recorrer por los próximos tres años , producto de sus investigaciones. Con todo esto, un desfile militar estaba a punto de empezar.

-¿Por qué celebran aquí el cuatro de Julio? – preguntó algo curioso Bobby.

-Día Nacional de odio a los Estados Unidos- respondió rápido "Copérnico"

Sin más opciones, debían de ver el desfile que duró mas de cinco horas, bajo un intenso sol que radiaba en Pyongyang, luego de esto, aquel líder se comportó de una forma carismática con los prisioneros y los invito a comer a la "Sala de la Victoria", tal como decía un letrero en coreano encima de una puerta grande de hierro fundido y madera de roble.

La reunión terminó, y con buenos términos con los altos mandos del gobierno comandado por Kim, Alfredson y Bobby fueron llevados nuevamente a las afueras de Pyongyang donde estaban residiendo.

-¿Y qué es esto?- fueron las palabras de Bobby, mientras observaba en el cuarto algunos obsequios como vestimenta de trabajo, insignia norcoreana y otras cosas encima de la cama de cada uno de los norteamericanos con una carta a puño y letra por parte del mismo líder , quien estaba agradecido del trabajo que estaban realizando.

-Felicidades, tienen el afecto del líder, descansen bien- fueron las palabras de "Copérnico" antes de despedirse de ellos, mientras sus caras demostraban una sonrisa más que falsa , puesto que tenían sus motivos para sentirse enojados por estas cosas.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste por ello abuelo?- interrumpió Lincoln al sentirse algo halagado por lo que había hecho un líder de una nación por él.

-No, sentí ira, indignación…..- fueron las palabras del abuelo, mientras una pequeña ira irrumpió su rostro.

-¿Felicidades? ¿Felicidades? ¡CARAJO, después de diez meses de sufrimiento!- fue la explosión de furia que denotó Alfredson , mientras Bobby trató de explicar que después de todo, la libreta que obsequió Kim era "el arma secreta" , puesto que estaban los puntos exactos de los lugares que iban a estudiar en los próximos tres años, junto con un mapa exacto de todo Corea del Norte.

-¡Esta es nuestra carta a la libertad Alfredson!- expresó emocionado mientras observó una expedición que se iba a realizar en Octubre del próximo año en las montañas Songak, cerca de la Ciudad de Kaesong, límite con Corea del Sur, puesto que era la única opción para poder escapar, puesto que las demás expediciones estaban trazadas más en territorio cerca del mar, relativamente por Japón y Estados Unidos.

-Voy a guardar esto por acá- expresó Bobby mientras guardaba su libreta que en un principio lo acompañó para poder anotar todo lo que sucedía en Corea del Norte, mientras se dio la consigna de escribir en latín la "Fuga Capitalista" en la libreta que irónicamente le entregó el líder norcoreano, para que solo él y Alfredson puedan entender el plan, mas no los norcoreanos que siembre estaban vigilantes de sus prisioneros.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Ustedes sabían latín? – preguntó con asombro Lincoln.

\- _Et, ego nesciebam,_ eso quiere decir que si sabíamos, lo aprendimos en la Universidad, era obligación aprender esa lengua muerta- cerró ese tema afirmando conocimiento completo de la lengua latina, mientras seguía con el relato, aunque Lincoln denotó asombro por las hazañas que hizo su abuelo en sus tiempos de juventud.

Pasaron los días, y esos días se convirtieron en meses, donde no sabían aun absolutamente nada de su familia, tanto Roberto como Alfredson, mientras en Estados Unidos, la tensión era la misma por parte de sus esposas, quienes estaban desesperadas por saber si sus esposos regresarían con vida, lamentablemente sin ninguna respuesta, debido a que el gobierno norteamericano sabía perfectamente que el régimen de Kim los tenía en sus manos, y dependían de un milagro para poder escapar de la comunista Corea del Norte.

Lugares como Chingpei, Nanggun, Chibbiat , y varios lugares remotos recorrieron aquellos científicos que trabajaban gran parte del día en condiciones que relativamente no fueron mejorando por las dificultades climáticas y racionales al momento de conseguir alimentos, mientras colaboraban con "Copérnico", quien era el responsable de su cuidado, con esto, cada día contaba como un apunte , desde los militares que los acompañaban a las expediciones, los autos y sus respectivas velocidades, la cantidad de gasolina , su calibración, inclusive el relieve y el clima eran factores determinantes para una fuga perfecta, que no debía de fallar, por ende estudiaron hasta lo más minúsculo.

-Nos ganamos la confianza de "Copérnico", por ende dejaron de revisar nuestros apuntes, esto nos dio más oportunidad de estudiar los medios en el cual estábamos trabajando- resumió todo lo que sucedió desde aquel cuatro de Julio de 1973 en el cual la reunión con Kim Il Sung fue fundamental para ganar la confianza de los soldados y poder armar un plan de la mejor manera, sin contar que esa confianza les iba a salir caro un veintidós de octubre, día en el cual se iba a ejecutar el plan de escape.

El panorama no era nada sencillo aquella tarde de Octubre, puesto que el terreno era montañoso, el clima templado, un convoy de quince autos, cuarenta militares en un radio de cinco metros para no tener "anomalías" con los norteamericanos y aproximadamente veinticinco kilómetros por recorrer hasta la zona desmilitarizada con Corea del Sur, que era la única salida de este calvario que sufría tanto Alfredson como Bobby.

-Aunque un plan de más de un año de planificación, siempre habrá un 90 por ciento de éxito mi querido nieto, Jeje- fueron las palabras por parte del abuelo, quien afirmó que el plan estaba completamente arreglado, en el cual Bobby había conseguido en una de las expediciones una pistola Makarov apegada con un silenciador y tres cargas, además de haber modificado ligeramente un auto del convoy, puesto que en ese auto siempre iba "Copérnico", Alfredson y Roberto.

Por su parte, el abuelo en ese entonces cargaba en su poder dos gramos de escopolamina que consiguió clandestinamente de un campo de concentración en un terreno árido del nororiente de Corea, en el cual apenas los soldados se retiraron a sus respectivos puestos, dando así la pauta para empezar con el escape.

Mientras Bobby sacó su libreta para "seguir con los estudios", Alfredson le hizo inhalar la droga a "Copérnico", puesto que poco a poco empezó a perder el conocimiento, por ende Bobby revisó el mapa para buscar la vía de escape más rápida, después de esto, con todo entendido, alzaron a aquel norcoreano tendido moribundo por efecto de la droga, hasta llegar al auto que se encontraba estacionado cerca de un pequeño sendero, pero tres soldados se percataron de la "jugarreta" que estaban edificando los norteamericanos.

-Bobby sacó el arma y disparó seis veces, aunque el sonido de las AK-47 de los soldados dieron aviso a que algo estaba sucediendo…- afirmó el abuelo que Bobby se llenó de valor para disparar, puesto que él nunca lo había hecho, aunque recalcó que tenía buena puntería. Con él la sorpresa que "Copérnico" y tres soldados norcoreanos fueron asesinados en el sitio, la persecución había iniciado, con Alfred al volante y Bobby con un fusil que encontró en la maletera del auto, los veinticinco kilómetros que debían recorrer los amigos era crucial, puesto que de aquí, se debatía la libertad o la muerte.

-Tuvimos una ligera ventaja con los norcoreanos, debido a que estudiamos bien el terreno por cuatro días antes de la fuga, saliendo por las montañas- fue parte del relato del escape, mientras Lincoln se sintió anonadado por tales declaraciones de su abuelo, quien debatía su vida en el volante.

Se habían recorrido aproximadamente veintiún kilómetros desde aquellas montañas hasta la ruta principal que se dirigía a Corea del Sur, pero varios disparos empezaron a sonar desde la parte de atrás del auto, pues era el convoy que estaba persiguiendo a Bobby y Alfredson.

-¡Conduce Carajo, que yo me encargo de las Balas! – fueron las palabras de Bobby sonriente mientras recargó el fusil para empezar a dispararle al enemigo, cosa que le sorprendió a su fiel amigo por la puntería y precisión que disparó con ese fusil.

-¡Mira! ¡La zona Desmilitarizada, Libertad! –la alegría invadió a Alfred al ver un letrero que confirmaba la zona "Libre de Guerra", aunque ese momento no fue del todo bonito.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso abuelo?- intrigado preguntó Lincoln.

-Alcanzaron a dispararle a Bobby…..- respondió el abuelo.

Tres disparos en el tórax le acertaron al joven ecuatoriano nacionalizado ecuatoriano, en el cual no se rindió y siguió con los disparos a pesar de estar malherido.

-¡Sigue! ¡Sigue que ya falta poco! – Bobby estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por su mejor amigo, aun herido, combatió con el convoy que venía en la parte trasera, aunque los disparos cesaron al momento de cruzar un valle frondoso, lleno de flores, en el cual dos soldados, uno surcoreano y otro norteamericano se encontraban de guardia en una caseta por esos lugares, puesto que los obligaron a parar la marcha.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el surcoreano.

-Alfredson Loud- respondió el abuelo al soldado.

-Ro-berto Lo-pez presente- alzó la mano Bobby malherido mientras aquellos soldados los reconocieron como los científicos que fueron raptados por parte de Corea del Norte.

Rápidamente un pequeño convoy vino a su auxilio a los amigos, en especial Bobby, quien estaba entre la vida y la muerte por aquellos disparos que le propinaron los norcoreanos en aquella persecución.

-¡Prométeme algo Loud! ¡Quiero que mi hijo sea un profesional como su padre, promételo!- fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de mi mejor amigo antes de que le ingresaran anestesia para viajar en helicóptero.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué paso con ustedes?- intrigado Lincoln, volvió a preguntar.

-Luego de eso, nos llevaron en helicóptero hasta Seúl, para atendernos, yo solo tuve algunos traumatismos encefálicos, pero Bobby…..- entre lágrimas explicó que su amigo falleció en el quirófano por las balas que ingresaron a su hígado y estómago, provocándole una hemorragia interna.

El lugar quedó en silencio por un momento, solo se escuchaba el llanto susurrante del abuelo, el cual se acordó de su amigo, quien dio su vida por él, aunque nunca pudo agradecerle por tal buen gesto que hizo.

Lincoln se quedó sin palabras y con un abrazo trató de consolar a su abuelo, quien recordó aquel nefasto día de Octubre de 1974, en donde recuperó la libertad, pero perdió para siempre a su mejor amigo.

 _ **Con todo esto, agradezco de sobremanera a las personas que leen mis fics, es una alegría saber que estas historias son leídas, con el propósito de entretener la mente de este pequeño topógrafo, además de agradecer a todos mis amigos del fandom Loud House que me han recibido de una manera espectacular, además de los escritores que se han vuelto grandes amigos y colegas, desde Slash Torrence, mmumocan , UnderratedHero, Mordo, Christian y varios más que les doy gracias totales por leer.**_

 _ **-Atte : TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


	6. La despedida con Esperanzas

**CAPITULO VI : "LA DESPEDIDA CON ESPERANZAS"**

 _ **En este capítulo, final por cierto, descubriremos que cosas hizo el abuelo después de aquellos días en Corea del Norte, además de una noticia que causara revuelo a Rita y Lincoln.**_

-No podía creer que Roberto yacía tendido en una tabla metálica en aquella morgue- fue el relato que siguió el abuelo luego de aquel quebrantamiento que sufrió producto del amargo recuerdo que le dejo su escape del cruel gobierno norcoreano, en el cual sólo quedaba lamentarse, pues su amigo estaba muerto por su heroica actuación, luego de recibir dos tiros que fueron fulminantes.

Aquel día de Octubre de 1974 tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, en el cual se basó desde la alegría de haber escapado de aquel país que lo tuvo recluido por un largo tiempo, además de poder contactarse con Lorient, su querida esposa y escuchar algunos ruidos, producto del llanto de Rita, su hija al cual no ha podido ver producto del rapto, a la tristeza que se formó por la muerte de Roberto López, considerándolo un hermano desde aquel proyecto universitario que los unió , hasta aquel tiroteo en el cual fue valiente hasta el final del trayecto.

-Yo solo recibí algo de rehabilitación y ayuda psicológica- siguió el abuelo con la historia de su vida, al contar que una vez con el alta médica, el cuerpo de Roberto debía ser repatriado, pues uno de sus deseos fue ser enterrado en la tierra que lo vio nacer, pues su deseo se haría realidad una vez que luego de dos semanas de tramites mortuorios y legales, ambos llegaron primero a Estados Unidos, pero lamentablemente Bobby se encontraba en un cofre funerario, en el cual su esposa lo recibió con mucho dolor.

-¿Te recibió bien la abuela?- preguntó Lincoln por su arribo en suelo norteamericano.

-Lágrimas, un beso y un fuerte abrazo, el cual necesite durante más de dos años…- fue la expresión del abuelo al relatar aquel precioso momento a su llegada a Fort Bliss, ubicada en El Paso, Texas. Un vuelo directo desde aquella base militar Surcoreana, con escala en Honolulu, Hawái, por el motivo de combustible y abastecimientos alimenticios.

-Fue hermoso ver a tu madre por primera vez…- siguió relatando al observar a Rita , recordándola como fue la primera vez que pudo darle un fuerte abrazo , a pesar de que en ese entonces se comportó un poco arisca debido a que fue la primera vez que veía a su padre.

-¿Te recibieron como héroe?- insinuó Lincoln, por aquellas hazañas que había realizado en Corea del Norte, el cual el Alfredson supo responder que le tenían un pequeño homenaje en aquel hangar, desde música fúnebre para su amigo que llegó con todos los honores funerarios, desde una marcha fúnebre hasta la Medalla de Honor que recibieron el siguiente año, tanto la esposa de Bobby como homenaje póstumo.

-¿Y a ti te dieron algo?- preguntó Lincoln al no ver ninguna medalla colgada en su casa rodante.

-Mira la caja…- fueron las instrucciones que le dio el abuelo a Lincoln, en donde constaba la Medalla de Honor, el rango más honorable que podía recibir un héroe de guerra, hasta una foto que fue tomada en Noviembre de 1975, el cual esta misma fue entregada por en ese entonces el presidente de Estados Unidos, Gerald Ford.

-¿Y por qué tienes guardado este presente tan importante en esta vieja caja?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Me recuerda al asesinato de Bobby….- concluyó ese tema Alfredson.

-¿Y después de todo, donde se lo enterró a Bobby?- preguntó algo intrigado Lincoln, debido a que el abuelo no le comento que sucedió con el cuerpo de su fiel amigo, abatido en Corea del Norte.

-Bueno fue enterrado en su natal Guayaquil- relató el abuelo, que efectivamente asistió al entierro de su querido amigo, que se dio en el Cementerio General de aquella ciudad ecuatoriana, en el cual más de uno le rindió homenajes, entre ellos el Gral. que los adiestró antes de viajar al continente asiático.

En ese entonces, el gobierno ecuatoriano estaba a manos de una junta militar, comandada en ese entonces por el Gral. Guillermo Rodríguez Lara, un dictador que al enterarse de la noticia del abatimiento de su compatriota, mandó a realizar un mausoleo con la imagen más remota que tuvo el recuerdo Alfredson Loud.

El momento en el cual sostenía la AK-47 con furia ciega, fue transformada al mármol, acompañada de una frase en latín que decía "Eram quod es, eris quod sum", cuyo significado era "Yo era lo que tú eres; tú serás lo que soy", en honor a la historia de su combate con su fiel amigo, que batallaron hasta el final para escapar de aquel régimen.

-¿Dejaste el ejército después de ello?- nuevamente preguntó Lincoln.

-Sí, no quise saber más del ejército- relató que desde ese entonces, decidió impartir clases durante algunos años en la Universidad de Michigan por algunos años, donde su fuerte era la astronomía , además de explicar el relato de heroísmo que lo hizo conocido, producto de aquel lamentable sucedo en Corea del Norte.

-Lincoln, llegó la hora de dormir, recuerda que mañana partimos a casa- fueron las palabras de Rita, luego de conversar mediante video llamada con el Sr. Loud, en el cual ellos también partían en la tarde rumbo a Michigan en avión. El vuelo salía a las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, puesto que Lincoln sabía en sí que tenía un día más de relatos.

Sin mayores preámbulos, antes de acostarse, Lincoln optó por preguntarle al abuelo acerca de su abuela, pues él nunca la conoció.

-Mañana te cuento- fue lo que le dijo el abuelo, antes de despedirse de su nieto antes de tomar su pastilla e irse también a acostar, pues un relato de estas magnitudes conlleva un fuerte agotamiento.

La noche siempre se convierte en día, por ende Lincoln despertó algo triste, pues era su último día de estadía y relatos con su abuelo, en el cual el mismo ímpetu de días atrás no era el mismo, el cual el mismo abuelo se dio cuenta de aquella situación.

Lincoln empezó a empacar sus cosas, pues su madre le anticipo que debían de estar con una hora de anticipación en el aeropuerto Fort Launderdale, rumbo a Royal Woods, el cual era el destino final de esta travesía que empezaba a tener su final, por el día del padre.

Lincoln al salir de aquella habitación, le vio dar un fuerte abrazo a su madre y abuelo, en son de festejar el día del padre juntos, el cual Alfredson notó una cara de pocos amigos a su nieto, en el cual quiso preguntarle qué es lo que le sucedía a su nieto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Lincoln?- preguntó Alfredson algo preocupado por la cara de su nieto.

-Eres el mejor, y desearía visitarte siempre- con un fuerte abrazo antes del desayuno, le respondió su nieto a la pregunta que había propuesto.

-Tranquilo, tengo noticias, vamos a comer lo que nos preparó tu madre- fue lo único que le respondió Alfredson.

Rita llamó al desayuno, en el cual empezaron a conversar acerca del día a día que vivían en sus respectivos hogares, desde el caos que se forma por un trozo de pizza que sobre entre once hermanos, hasta la tranquilidad que vive el abuelo en su pequeña residencia en Miami.

-Tengo pensado cambiarme a un asilo cerca de ustedes- concluyó su desayuno el abuelo, además de manifestar eso en deseo de estar cerca de su familia.

Hubo un abrazo grupal luego de aquel deseo por parte del abuelo, el cual dijo que el remolque ya estaba vendido, y quedaba solo renovar ciertos documentos, además de la petición de hospedaje que debían de confirmarse en el próximo mes, mientras tanto Alfredson debía de seguir en aquella ciudad, sin nada más que sus recuerdos y cosas, producto de sus vivencias.

Rita empezó a limpiar los trastes, mientras el abuelo y su querido nieto se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, el cual iban a tener su última charla antes de partir Rita y su hijo nuevamente a Royal Woods, el cual el abuelo optó por decirle a su nieto que podía hacer cualquier pregunta, sin importar su nivel de privacidad.

-¿Y qué le paso a la abuela?- fue la primera pregunta que hizo, debido a que el abuelo lo dejó con aquella incógnita la noche anterior.

-Nos separamos, no concordamos algunas cosas y nos separamos por el buen camino- Alfredson recalcó que con el pasar de los años, su relación no fue la misma, motivo por el cual el divorcio fue la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas, el cual la pequeña Rita tenía apenas doce años y le dolió la separación de sus padres.

Ella quedó bajo la tutela de su madre, pero un año después Alfredson recibió la triste noticia que Lorient, aquella mujer que lo esperó en su esclavitud en Corea del Norte, además de ser la madre de su única hija, había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico en la localidad de Heatons, rumbo a su lugar de trabajo, curiosamente cerca del mismo lugar donde conoció a Alfredson, donde fue envestida por un camión de legumbres.

-Fue triste, tu madre estuvo muy desanimada ese otoño de 1977- recordó el abuelo, al tomar la tutela de su hija, la puso a estudiar cerca de su casa, además de pagarle los estudios universitarios, en el cual al final supo aprovecharlos, graduándose en gestión empresarial, además, bajo sus propios méritos pudo salir adelante, a tal punto de ser actualmente asistente, secretaria y recepcionista a la vez de un odontólogo reconocido en todo el estado de Michigan.

-¿Y por qué te viniste acá abuelo? – preguntó Lincoln, puesto que él vivió en Michigan varios años.

-No viví la juventud como la quise vivir, por eso me vine acá- recalcó el abuelo, que en Miami aprendió muchas cosas, desde paracaidismo, snorker, y otras cosas que se encontraban en auge en aquel entonces, con el propósito de olvidar ciertas cosas que le dejaron secuela, producto de la guerra.

Varias preguntas fueron propuestas por Lincoln, desde su vida de niño, hasta los últimos años en Miami, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo transcurrió y la hora de partir había llegado, el cual Lincoln tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, el cual constaba el arrepentimiento por haber pensado mal del abuelo desde un principio, la alegría por haber compartido aquellos relatos por parte de su abuelo, además de que próximamente se iba a mudar nuevamente a Michigan, pero con la tristeza que Alfredson quedaría nuevamente solo.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, nos veremos pronto, hasta que llegue, quiero que te lleves algo- dijo el abuelo mientras sacó de aquella vieja caja la Medalla de Honor que le fue otorgada por Gerald Ford, colocándosela en la camisa que llevaba puesta desde la mañana.

-Por ser un excelente nieto, te condecoro con esta pequeña medalla soldado- fueron las palabras de Alfredson con una postura militar, mientras Lincoln no tuvo más opción de darle un gran abrazo, el cual fue recibido con una gran alegría.

-¡Eres el mejor abuelo, te espero en Royal Woods!- fue la expresión de Lincoln, quien se le notó una lagrima que corría en su mejilla, mientras Rita se despedía de su padre, con la consigna de volverse a ver en un futuro cercano.

El taxi los esperó afuera durante algunos minutos, puesto que la despedida era algo dolorosa, aunque después , no tuvieron más opción que despedirse y dejar nuevamente solo al abuelo en aquel remolque , el cual lo vendió, y con ese dinero se mudaría nuevamente a su natal Michigan.

Ya en aquel aeropuerto de Fort Launderdale, todos los que transitaban en aquel lugar, quedaban mirando a aquel muchacho, con esa insignia que solo se la entregaban a los héroes de guerra, el cual un policía curioso se le acercó.

-¿De dónde conseguiste esa Medalla de Honor, si aún eres un pequeño?- preguntó aquel policía.

-No es mía, es de mi abuelo, Alfredson Loud, un gran hombre y abuelo- concluyó Lincoln antes de pasar a chequeos de pasajes rumbo a Royal Woods.

 **FIN**

 _ **Con este, es el primer fanfiction que doy por finalizado, agradeciéndole a las personas que supieron darse un tiempo para poder leer esta historia, el cual se la dedico a mi abuelo que me observa desde el cielo, además de mis compañeros que me apoyaron con este fic, mmumocan que supo difundirlo, además de varios colegas como Julex93, UnderratedHero, Slash Torrance, J.E, Armarxus y demás personas que apoyan en este bonito fandom, sin más preámbulo, no queda nada más que decirles GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

 _ **-Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


End file.
